Lost Of Valuable Emotions
by Ochako107
Summary: KxK AxM [COMPLETE] Kaoru and Kenshin meet at an antique store. As love blossoms can one tyrant of an uncle break them apart? What does Kaoru's brother have to say?
1. A Love

**L.O.V.E.- Lost Of Valuable Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Enjoy!!!

_A love_

She walked into the antique store and looked around. She always loved to collect antique things. They made her feel elegant and older. She picked up a silver necklace.

"Oh, Young lady, do you like that?" An old woman asked. Kamiya Kaoru jumped in surprise when she spoke.

"May I buy this?" Kaoru squeeked

"Lovely choice. It would match your skin tone and eyes beautifully. Try it on?" Kaoru positioned it on her neck and looked in the mirror. It _did_ look fine. A miniature violet stone was on the silver chain. Her raven hair cascading from her high ponytail framed her face, and sapphire eyes glanced downward to the necklace. She nodded to the elderly woman who clasped her hands in joy.

"Kenshin! Come here and ring this up from the young lady, boy!" She yelled behind the counter. Kaoru was surprised to see a young man with fire red hair come into view. His charming lavender eyes widened when they saw the bottomless pools of sapphire.

She was dressed in a dark-blue tank top and a khaki skirt that reached her mid thigh. She was the most striking person Kenshin had ever seen stroll into the store. Of course, he didn't say so.

He, on the other hand, was wearing a hunter green polo with khaki slacks that were overly baggy. Kenshin was never the tall guy at school, but no one ever messed with him. A crossed scar was embedded into his cheek. Kaoru was just mesmerized at this man before her.

"I- is this all today ma'am?" He asked. Even his voice was intoxicating. Kaoru blushed and nodded turning to the left. A long sword caught her eye as she unconsciously yet steadily made her way to the object. When Kenshin finished ringing up the necklace, she picked up the sword and unsheathed it.

"Is this antique?" She asked him. She had never seen a sword like this considering it was dull on one side. He chuckled and went around the counter.

"No, this is mine that it is." He replied.

"You can actually use this?"

"Well, yes, that I should know." Kaoru drew it to his face making him step back slightly.

"Show me, please?" She asked amiably as if it was an every day thing to ask a stranger to wield a sword. Kenshin couldn't help but give into her innocent look. He took her to the backroom and began attacking invisible enemies. Kaoru's eyes glittered in amazement.

"That was wonderful." She said.

"Would you like to try?"

"Oh, no, I must be going now. Hey, would you like to come to lunch with me?"

"Well, I don't know-"

"Pleassssse?" She batted her eyelashes at him. How could he say no to that?

Kenshin and Kaoru wandered peacefully in the spring weather, walking along the crowded streets not paying any attention. As they reached the bagel parlor they ate and told each other about themselves at lunch. Unfortunately, Kaoru's uncle, whom she was living with, saw her outside the window with _'some boy'_.

"KAORU!" Her uncle boomed.

"Oh shit..." Kaoru muttered. She knew how her uncle Saitoh was when Kaoru was out with the company of any men. She hated that. Kaoru could feel her hands gripping on the table cloth tightly at the thought of what Saitoh might say to this poor boy she'd just met. Wasn't an innocent meal exactly that? Innocent?

"What did I say about doing things like _this_?!" Saitoh asked walking briskly to the couple.

"'Things like this?' Uncle, I'm 17 years old; I think I'll be fine. Kenshin is a nice person I asked to eat lunch with me." She replied calmly.

"Sir, with all respect, we were just having lunch that we were." Kenshin said firmly, not liking the tone of this man.

"Shut up, boy! I wasn't talking to you, free loader! Kaoru, with people of our standards, we shouldn't be eating with ruffians like this. Now get up and we're going home." He said pulling her up.

"NO! Stop it, why can't you just give me space to breathe? NO! Kenshin!" She cried as her uncle pulled her out of the eatery. Kenshin got up, however the redhead was stopped when a large crowd came between the door and the outraged woman. It seemed she was striking her uncle's arm trying to free herself.

"Miss Kaoru!" But he knew it was too late. She had disappeared. He may never meet this girl that stole his heart again.

* * *

Two years passed after their separation. Kenshin found out she was a niece of an uncle who was very rich. He took her in when her parents died a long time ago. He heaved a sigh as he lied on his bed. Kenshin, now 20, was living in an apartment with his younger sister, Misao. She was only 18, but said she couldn't live in the house with Hiko, their father. She would not live with the arrogant man without Kenshin. Even though Kenshin always said their father does love them just doesn't show it, Misao found it quite unbearable living with a man who criticized every move you made without even opening his eye. He proclaimed he was doing it for their benefit.

She proclaimed it annoying.

Kenshin was the best thing in Misao's life and she loved to hang out with him even though she was a half sister. A knock came on his door and Misao came inside with sandwiches and tea.

"Hungry?" Her cheerful voice sang out. He didn't respond. "Well, you can't spend the rest of your life moping over this _Kaoru_ you talk about so much. You only met her for three hours!"

"I know... that's what's weird. It's like no matter what, something won't let me forget her that it won't." He shrugged and they ate in silence.

Misao whispered as she sipped her tea, "Wish I knew what that feels like."

* * *

Meanwhile across town, Kaoru sat at the table and waited patiently for lunch. Many people said she was spoiled and mean because her uncle was rich. This of _course_ was not true at all. She always greeted the maids and butlers and hardly spent money. Usually, she went out with a maid and did grocery shopping. Besides that, she was always by herself or with her brother, Aoshi. Her uncle forbade her to go outside without her brother since the day she ate lunch with Kenshin. She, over the years, grew more beautiful and womanly. As Aoshi had once told her, _'The spitting image of mother.'_ Kaoru was often called 'mean' because when male visitors came, they hit on her trying to pull off moves. Before three minutes were up, Kaoru burst a vein and pulled out her death fans with sharp blades on the ends threatening to slice their fingers off if they touched her.

Yet, she couldn't help but think about Kenshin. His violet eyes just grabbed her in. She even told her brother about it. He couldn't do anything about it though. Aoshi was always silent and cold, never experiencing feelings like that. She sighed and felt her stomach growl.

"Miss Kaoru! Lunch!" The maid called. She got up and went outside where lunch and her older brother waited. Those words rattled in her brain. Miss Kaoru is what Kenshin would call her.

"Hey, Kaoru, hungry?" Aoshi asked watching his younger sister toddle over. Kaoru smiled and began eating. She ate silently still lost in thought. "What's the matter?" He said in the same stolid voice. "Oh, I see. It's that redhead again, hua? Kaoru, let it go, it's unlikely for you to see him again." She didn't say anything. "How about we go to the antique store? I know you don't collect anymore, but you know, just to get out of the house?"

She nodded her head. No, she didn't really want to see antique things anymore, but the fact she could get out was exciting.

She dressed, put her fans in her coat, and went outside. Her brother was wearing the usual: A solid print shirt, slacks and a khaki trench coat. She shook her head smirking to herself; Aoshi, as long as she could remember, always was the handsome one, but his rock personality scared girls away. He didn't seem to notice. She began remembering a time when little Tae down the street asked him to a school dance. The poor girl walked away heart broken since he simply stared at her with those intimidating eyes. Kaoru cackle out loud at the thought.

"What."

Kaoru covered her mouth. "Nothing, let's get going Aoshi."

A/N: Hello. Another story except this time it's focusing more on Kenshin and Kaoru with a spice of Aoshi and Misao. This was actually my first fanfiction I ever wrote with lots and LOTS of revision. If you like it or don't like it you can review if you'd like.


	2. A Friendship

_2) A Friendship_

Standared Disclaimer Apply

Warning for language and um... harassment

Kenshin and Misao left their apartment after eating lunch. Kenshin waved to his younger sister and began walking toward his work building. He was the teacher, teaching younger kids to defend themselves. He liked his job very much and pay was fine. After work he'd occasionally pick his sister up at the ice-cream parlor she worked at and window shopped if there was nothing else to do. They constantly admired each other's companionship.

"See you later bro.!" Misao called running the opposite direction while slipping into her uniform. It was a blue shirt with large pink sash that made a bow in the back. She hated it because guys would often try and pull the sash so her shirt would come loose. She never told Kenshin because he'd make her quit and she really wanted to help pay some bills. She wouldn't be her if she let that idiot brother of hers do everything!

Misao walked in and many people were seated, waiting for her to take orders. She rubbed her temples and sighed, "This will be a long day." She concluded.

* * *

Kaoru and Aoshi exited the antique shop. None of the same people were there anymore; the old lady most likely retired, the musky smell gone, and Kenshin...

Kaoru's face fell as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I know you were looking for him, Kaoru." Aoshi said giving her a half smile. She said nothing and desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Oh look, Aoshi! I think I need some new undergarments." Kaoru exclaimed knowing exactly what would happen. She and Aoshi stopped as he just looked at the store with a picture of a woman in undergarments wrapped in pink silk sheets. She bounced up and down like a school girl. "Well? How about it, Aoshi? You could give me your opinions of you want..."

"I'll get ice-cream."

That was one of the only places he wouldn't go into. It was a woman's store, _not_ meant for men. Kaoru silently did a little victory dance knowing she bought some time by herself and waltzed into the store.

On the other hand, Aoshi sat down at the local eatery and waited for the waiter to take his order. Instead he met an attractive sea-green eyed girl: his waitress. Misao took a deep breath, "Hello! I'm your server today! What would y-" She stopped a split second taking in this man's features. He looked amazingly ice-like, but behind his inky black bangs were his eyes; those deep ice blue eyes that made her heart skip a beat. "-You like today?" She asked taking the pen from her ear and pulling out a pad of paper.

"What do you recommend?"

"Me? Oh, I don't really like ice cream; this place makes really good tea though. So, I'd say anything that catches your eye!" She spoke waving her pen at a board above the counter. Kenshin taught her the truth is better than making up something the person wants to hear.

"Tea's fine." He said steady as always. Misao noted his unchanging visage and nodded, walking to the counter. Then, a man pinched her butt. She turned around slowly and forced a smile on her lips, "Sir, do not TOUCH me again or I'll have to call security." He just laughed. _'Honestly! In an ice cream parlor of all places! If only I could punch that guy!'_ She thought. _'Oh, but I've got to save my pay check. Another day sweet revenge will be mine.'_

Aoshi saw this and just narrowed his eyes at the man. '_Who does he think he is?'_ Misao came back with tea and poured it into his cup. He sipped it.

"That's one of my favorite teas here." Misao said. Aoshi nodded his approval.

"Thank you... how much?"

"Oh! It's on the house. No one ever asked my opinion before so here's saying thanks." He gave her a half smile and she blushed twirled around towards the kitchen.

"Hey, baby! How come you never give me anything on the house? I'm only coming to this dump to see you!" The same man from before hollered. Misao ignored it. This made the man disappointed. He got up and reached for her sash. Unfortunately, Misao wasn't quick enough that time. He pulled it and took it from her letting the soft material slink away from Misao's small waist. He sniffed it, "Mmm... smells SO good." Misao couldn't believe this, she held her shirt closed with one hand and pushed her other hand into the man against the wall.

"Listen, you sick _freak_. Leave me alone and give me my damn sash. You have no right doing that and if I had both my hands free; I'd punch your little _sick_ mind up your ass and around the corner." She said crossly. He laughed and seized her wrists.

"Haha, feisty one."

"If I were you, sir, I'd let the young lady go. You have just disgraced yourself and I will not have you handle her like that," said a cold voice behind him. Misao looked over the man's shoulder and realized it was the gentleman with the tea.

Aoshi pulled his short swords out and slowly, ever so agonizingly started towards the man. He turned around and paled.

"H-hey man! I was only playing. You can have her see? Get over there bitch." Misao was knocked down to the floor behind Aoshi. The man was still holding her sash looking around with worry etching his face. Aoshi felt anger build up.

"I said. Don't. _Touch_. Her. Like. That." Aoshi said venom dripping form his voice. Further more, his eyes narrowed giving off an aura that the room felt ten degrees colder than before. "Understand English you _fool._ I believe you need a lesson in how to treat a lady." This frightened the man and sent his running. Aoshi picked up the sash and helped Misao up.

"Ma'am are you okay?" He asked. Her shirt was torn and her big eyes were full of tears and apprehension. Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment. Her legs shook as if they would collapse. He could tell she wasn't okay.

"Thank you for stopping him." Misao said still shaky. She tried wiping her tears away. "They always tried to pull it, but no one's ever done that." He took his trench coat off and draped it on her. It was like a robe on Misao's thin frame. She curled her fists in the beige coat and smiled. "Thank you...um..."

"Aoshi, and you are?"

"Misao."

Suddenly, the manager burst through the back doors screaming what the entire racket was. After Misao explained, the manager told her to take the day off and settle down. "EXCUSE ME?" Misao yelled. "I'll do better than take the day off. I quit! Oh, and get some new uniforms unless you want this happening again!" She spat in his face and left. Aoshi and the manager blinked as they watched her storm away and accidentally bump into a man, then push him on a garbage can angrily. The manager turned to Aoshi who remained silent.

"Your store... makes good tea." With that last comment, Aoshi followed the fuming girl out the door.

"Would you like me to walk you home, Misao? Incase that man comes back." Misao looked at him with fright.

"How do I know you won't do something like that also?" He stared into her eyes a moment.

"Because you trust me." She was taken back. She blinked and began crying. How helpless she felt, as if she had to be taken care of. Misao leaped into his arms and hugged him.

"Th-ank youuu soo mu-ch." She whispered voice cracking a bit with each sob. Aoshi was in silent shock from her action. No one ever hugged him except Kaoru. Yet, it felt right how her small form fit in his perfectly. He hesitantly hugged her back.

"I'll call my sister and let her know I'll walk you home." She simply nodded. He explained to Kaoru what happened and trusted her to go home immediately and stay where the streetlights were. He never let her go by herself, but it seemed Misao needed him more and for the first time, he wanted to go.

"Hey," he said into the phone.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't buy anything did you."

She laughed and replied, "Nope!"

"That's what I thought. I'll see you at home, bye." He hung up and began walking with Misao.

Okay, thanks to everyone who read or reviewed!!!!!


	3. Fanning' You Out

_3) 'Fanning' you out_

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer applies

Kenshin waved good bye to his last student and began walking home. It was beginning to get late and didn't want Misao walking home late by herself. He knew his sister was very good with her fists and protecting herself, but couldn't help his brotherly instincts.

Looking into the parlor the redhead thought, '_Hum, she's not here. Maybe she went home early today.'_ Kenshin started from home. Yet, passing by, going the opposite direction, Kaoru also started home. They missed each other like boats passing by in an open sea.

Kaoru began skipping along happy to be free. Yet, she wanted to know this girl Aoshi helped home. He's never done something like that and was curious. Suddenly, she bumped into an old woman.

"Ah! Sorry, let me help you up." Kaoru scratched her head, "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" The old woman got up and dusted herself.

"It's okay dear, no harm done see? Oh! It's you!" She exclaimed remembering her sapphire eyes and raven hair. "Poor Kenshin, he kept looking for you, you know? He quit at the shop though and works at the local dojo now. You should visit him. Well, I must go now. Bye, sweetheart!" And she left leaving Kaoru to compute all this new information.

Kaoru was practically beside herself. '_He's still looking for me too? No, no stop thinking so wistfully, baka.'_ She shook her head and continued home.

* * *

Kenshin got home and was surprised his young sister _still_ wasn't home. "Misao! You home?" He called. _'Must have stopped somewhere.'_ He thought. To pass time, he emptied his pockets and started making dinner with a small tune under his breath. 

An hour passed, it was 6:00 already and he began to worry. Then he heard the door open and Misao giggle.

"So, your sister has been looking for this guy? She sounds like my brother. Oh hey bro, this is Aoshi, he was nice to come with me to the store and walk me home! He's so nice and he saved me today so can he stay for dinner? Please?" Misao said in one breath. Kenshin looked over her shoulder (which was not hard considering she was shorter then him) at the tall man, probably a year or two older that him. He decided to ask Misao about this 'save' later and just be polite. He also noticed the giant coat she was wearing.

"Sure Misao. Hello, Aoshi, I'm Kenshin; Misao's older brother that I am." He bowed politely. Aoshi knew that name, but where?

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Oro? Uh, no I don't think so," Kenshin smiled and scratched the back of his head, "but this one would like to know you more which we eat dinner that I would."

"But I do not want to intrude."

"Please, Aoshi??? Think of it as a thank you from me!" Misao laughed giving him those big, deep puppy eyes. "Pleeeassse?"

Now how could he say no that that?

Aoshi merely nodded and they all sat down. They ate dinner and Misao explained to Kenshin what happened to her job. He didn't say anything until she was finished though behind his smile there was concern written all over the place. Aoshi just watched Misao and glanced at Kenshin once in a while. They really didn't look alike, but figured it was because they were half siblings just as Misao had told him.

Kenshin finally spoke up clearing his throat, "Well, Aoshi, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving Misao today that I certainly do."

"Not a problem. Your sister is a lovely person with a strong will." Aoshi replied and gave Misao a half smile. She blushed whild covering her face. "I must be going now. Thank you for dinner." He kissed Misao's hand and left with a quiet 'click' of the door.

As he disappeared from the foyer, Misao began to float on cloud number nine. _'Omg! He is so hot! I feel like I'm in a good fairy tale! Did you see that girl? He kissed your hand and his lips were so soft!'_ She stood staring at the door, heart eyes, big sighs and the whole nine yards. Kenshin saw this and chuckled to himself. Deciding to retire for the night, he let Misao daydream.

Kenshin patted her on the back. "Night, Misao."

When he finally returend home, Aoshi stood in front of his house thinking for a moment while unlocking his front door. _'Her hand was really soft and her eyes danced every time she looked at me.'_ He opened his door and was surprised to see Kaoru sleeping on the couch. He kissed her on the forehead and went to bed. As he undressed, he realized Misao had his coat still. He grinned, _'Gives me a reason to see her again.'___

* * *

The next morning, Kenshin woke up. He dressed and came out seeing Misao with breakfast. "Oro! Misao?"

"I woke up early and decided to cook. I couldn't sleep long. Oh, I've got to find a job today so I'll leave soon." Really, she wanted to find Aoshi and return his coat. She got up, kissed Kenshin, and fled to the door.

"But today's Saturday." Was all Kenshin said while the walls rattled and his cereal bowl fell over from the door slam, signaling Misao the Tornado was gone.

The day before, Misao found out the complex Aoshi lived in, but didn't know which house was his. Misao rubbed her feet from all the walking around aimlessly. "It's times like these I wish I could afford a car." She saw a woman walking her dog and asked if she knew Aoshi.

"Aoshi? Umm... Oh! Kaoru's brother, yes, they live down there." She pointed to the tall white house with red shutters down the street. Misao brushed her off-white dress with red daisies decorating the edges, and rang the bell.

Kaoru woke up hearing the bell. She quickly fixed her hair and answered it. "Yes?"

"Hi! I'm Misao and was looking for Aoshi. He forgot his coat the other day and I'm returning it." She offered.

Kaoru was surprised to see this pretty little thing and nodded. She let Misao in. "His room is right there. Why don't you wake him up? Don't worry I do it all the time. Just go on!" Kaoru suggested.

Misao laughed, "Are you serious? I don't even know you!" Kaoru swatted the girl playfully on the shoulder.

"I like you Misao. I'm Kaoru, Aoshi's sister. Now go wake the bum up." She pushed Misao into the slightly darkened room and closed it. Misao blushed. _'Well, do what you were asked to do.'_ She gave an earsplitting yell and began to dive onto his gray sheeted bed with a large lump nestled in the middle.

Aoshi's head popped up and widened to see Misao pounce on him. He groaned from the small weight impailed upon him and rubbed his eyes. Their faces were so close, as Aoshi just stared at Misao trying to focus in the dim light.

"Good morning Aoshi! I brought your coat see?!" She held it up.

"Its 8:30 Misao."

There was a long silence then simultaneously they began laughing. Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I see how it is. You want to play like that?" And he flipped Misao over as they wrestled playfully. Misao kicked and laughed manically while Aoshi kept successfully pinning her down. They finally stopped and panted after Aoshi claimed he had had enough.

Kaoru peaked her head inside. She found them panting on the floor Misao laughing and Aoshi with his eyes closed as if he was meditating. "Am I interrupting something?" She laughed. Misao turned bright red and sat up to fix herself. Aoshi chuckled with that deep voice of his. Kaoru stopped her fun and stared at Aoshi._ 'He's never laughed like that in front of people.'_ Kaoru thought, _'Maybe this girl is different.'_

"Hey, Misao, wanna go out with Aoshi and I?" Kaoru asked.

Misao nodded, "I'd love to!" Later the three departed. Then, Saitoh appeared holding the morning newspaper and a fresh cigarette in his mouth. He saw Misao and grinned like a wolf making Misao quiver slightly.

"Kaoru, you have a friend?" He smirked.

"Actually, she's Aoshi's friend. Misao, this is our uncle." Misao shook his hand; it was as cold as ice.

"Aoshi, you have a girlfriend? 'Bout time anyway." Aoshi's face hardened in distaste. He pushed the girls out the door and replied impassively, "Bye." before shutting the door.

"You know, how come he lets you have a girlfriend, but won't even let me have a boy that's a friend?" Kaoru pouted as they walked down the street.

Misao blushed, "Am I your girlfriend, Aoshi?"

Aoshi glanced at her sea-green eyes. She smelled of light vanilla and summer. He wanted to hold her in his arms and steal a kiss. Of, course, he thought better of it, being the ice block Shinomori Aoshi and all, that was not something he did. "You heard my uncle; I have a girl that is a friend." Misao's hopes diminished but didn't complain. Aoshi could read her thoughts as she frowned but couldn't quite find the words to tell her how he felt. He gave her a smile. "But who knows what can happen to friendship?"

Misao grinned up at him and laughed. "You're a real smooth talker, Aoshi."

"It's a gift." Misao kept laughing as Aoshi couldn't help but lift a corner of his lips as he watched her glow with content.

Kaoru just nodded. She'd never seen her brother so emotional or happy before. She sighed, _'Where are you Kenshin?'_

* * *

Not far away, Kenshin was at the dojo. There was a light sweat over his toned body. His eyes flickered amber as he thought of the man who touched Misao. He attacked the boards again. Since Misao went out for the day, he decided to work on his sword skills. His grandfather gave him the reversed-blade sword to inherit. He learned all the skills and mastered the art. He attacked again. _'Damn, need more boards.'_ He thought. So he left to the storage room.

* * *

Kaoru remembered then, what the old woman told her the day before. "Um, Aoshi?" 

"Aa."

"Do you know a dojo in town?" Aoshi shook his head no.

"Oh! I do! My brother works there! Misao piped in. "I like to train there. I specialize in throwing knives and kempo. Why?"

"Um, I don't know... do you think we could go there? I mean, I'd like to spar with you. I specialize in fan swords." She kind of told the truth but really she wanted to see if Kenshin worked there.

"Of course! Follow me!" Misao squealed. She ran off as Kaoru and Aoshi followed. She stepped inside and breathed. "I love it here! You can just get away for everything. Okay, ready Kaoru?" Misao pulled out a pair of dark blue gloves with a shell in it, covering her knuckles. She appeared with ten knives between her fingers, and flung them at a dummy across the room. Direct hit.

Aoshi watched with fascination. Actually it was kind of a turn on. Kaoru nodded to Misao and pulled out her fans. They were as light as paper but sharper and stronger then regular metal. Misao's flexibility was great but Kaoru was faster. Her fans were decorated to look like regular paper fans. They were really only to protect her, not really for combat like Aoshi's swords.

Aoshi sat down to watch the girls fight. _'This should be interesting.'_

"Get ready Misao." Kaoru said taking out her fans and fanning them open.

"I am SO ready." Misao appeared with ten more knives, ready to be launched. They began and Aoshi was surprised how fast they were. Kaoru ran up and began attacking, yet Misao flexed out of her reach. Misao threw knives after knives at Kaoru. She carried a lot since she seemed to throw a dozen every second, but missed Kaoru as she was too fast. They were really at it, running, jumping, flipping, dodging, and screaming.

Kenshin heard some clamor and ran to the exercise area. He found Aoshi leaning on the partition watching the match before them.

"Hello again, Aoshi, what brings you here?" Kenshin asked. Seeing all the knives scattered through out the room he asked, "Don't tell me Misao's here." He said frowning.

"Yup."

"And she's fighting?"

"Yup."

"Against who, may I ask?"

"My baby sister." Aoshi replied coolly. Kenshin just took a seat next to him and watched the mix of blurs, yelps, colors, and knives before him.

The girls jumped down from the air and panted. Misao was facing Aoshi and Kenshin, while Kaoru had her back to them.

"You're good." Kaoru said closing her eyes.

"You too." Misao whispered gasping for air. Kaoru twirled around Misao, almost like a dance and held the fan to her neck.

"But not good enough. Game set." She closed her fans and backed up.

"How'd you do that? Your way too fast!" Misao didn't even see her move.

"My secret." Kaoru laughed. "It feels like the wind carries me and helps me feel the attacker. Almost like floating..." She smiled at the younger girl, "Anyhow, good match. You're very talented and good with those kunai."

Misao wiped the sweat off her brow. "And you're very good with those fans and swiftness. Oi! Aoshi, wasn't it a good match?" She chirped. Aoshi crossed his arms across his chest and nodded.

"Misao, what are you doing here?" A new voice came. Misao's eyes widened.

"Hey there, Kenshin, I'm just showing Aoshi and Kaoru your dojo. Kaoru said she wanted to spar with me and we did! It was nothing like sparing with you-"

"Kenshin?"

"Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru spun around to see a red haired man with lavender eyes that widened. She dropped her fans and gaped in shock. Kaoru held her breath and felt dizzy for a moment, forgetting to breath. Kenshin felt his body go limp as he examined the beautiful tessenjutsu woman before his eyes. _'I finally found you.'_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed or/and read this fic! I'll try and update sooner, just be patient. Till next time: have a great day!_


	4. Happy

_4) Happy_

_By: Ochako107_

_Standard disclaimer applies_

Kenshin stared at Kaoru. She had changed. The same sapphire eyes, but behind them was loneliness and fire. Her lengthy raven hair was longer almost down to her waist. And, well, he couldn't help but notice her fine curves. (A/N: Well, he is a guy!)

Kaoru also blinked. She looked over Kenshin's face and found his messy red locks and violet orbs once again surrounding her. He had a light shine of sweat over his shirtless body. She saw he worked out somewhat and took in how handsome he come across at the moment.

As they sat there staring, Misao and Aoshi had sweat drops. "You know each other?" Misao said sarcastically.

"Oh! Now I know. Kenshin's that guy Kaoru's been looking for, for years. Why didn't I catch that before?" Aoshi concluded. Kaoru broke her stare and stared daggers at Aoshi. He just stood there and watched his sister suddenly become enraged. Her fans magically appeared in her hands and hit him square on the head with the fan closed.

"AND YOU DIDN'T CATCH THIS WHY?! YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN CRYING OVER THIS FOR YEARS AND YOU JUST DON'T CATCH IT?! IDIOT!" She screamed.

Kenshin just felt bad for the taller male shielding his head. Yet, he couldn't understand how Aoshi could not see this. He didn't know many people with red hair. Who else would Kaoru be talking about? Unless there was another man. He shuddered at the thought. He'd finally found this girl and now what? She turns up having another guy, giving him her heart and shattering Kenshin's. _No, don't think so negative, at least you got to see her again_. He mentally contemplated.

"Why don't we eat lunch and sort this all out?" Kenshin spoke before Kaoru could whack Aoshi again. They all went to a bagel shop and talked about the fight, what they've been doing over the years and well... everything. Kenshin and Kaoru were in deep conversation. Eventually, Kenshin breathed easy knowing Kaoru wasn't seeing anyone.

"But why? There must be men in _lines_ waiting at a beautiful girl's door step." He joked.

Kaoru giggled and placed a bitter smile on. "If they could even get that close to the door."

"What?"

"Well, I don't go out... anywhere, without Aoshi. I barely get to see anyone and anything. I don't even have a boyfriend or a friend! I've been locked up in that place I'm supposed to call home and... I don't want to talk about it..." She trailed off.

Kenshin felt anger rise, but diminish just as quickly. So she wasn't seeing anyone: a relief. She hadn't been seeing anyone _because_ she was held a prisoner in her own home: a resentment.

Kenshin cleared his throat. "And Aoshi?"

"Aoshi?"

"Yes, does he take you out often?"

Kaoru propped an elbow on the table and placed her chin on her palm. "Aoshi is so nice to me. He might not show it, but he cares you know. Once or twice he's tried to let me go out alone, but Uncle finds out one way or another and Aoshi gets the worse end of it. Then again, there were times Aoshi felt I needed protection and wouldn't leave me alone." She sighed softly. "I guess that's what big brothers do."

Kenshin reflected on that. He could see where Aoshi was coming from, being an older brother also, although his sister was... eccentric. He stayed quiet as they finished they sandwiches.

Misao leaned on Aoshi's shoulder as he draped his arm on her chair. Misao was happy her brother was happy. If that made sense. His emotions reflected on hers often and Misao knew this was one of Kenshin's happier days. He never broke eye contact with the raven haired girl as she never did either. Aoshi on the other hand was usually protective over Kaoru. He had a keen eye on her at all times, but there was no tension in the air, just the smell of food cooking in the back and warm food's aromas. He and Misao leaned on their chairs giving an input once in a while to Kenshin and Kaoru's conversation, but not much. This of course bothered Misao since she wanted her voice heard, but Aoshi didn't mind. They had been talking all afternoon and Aoshi suggested they walk home.

Aoshi and Misao were in the front, still in the same position like the restaurant with his arm on her shoulder as Kenshin and Kaoru trailed behind. For some reason, Aoshi didn't feel the need to protect Kaoru. He felt comfortable with Kenshin. They seemed to look like they knew each other forever. Misao cleared her throat.

"Um... Aoshi? I- I've never felt this way with anyone before. I feel so happy and safe with you. Is-is that crazy?"

"I don't think so Misao. You make me feel different also. I've never shown anyone, but Kaoru my emotions. You make me feel... happy." He closed his eyes.

"Aoshi?"

"Hum?"

"Will... will you kiss me?" She blushed. "Wait, that didn't seem right, did I say that out loud? No, no, no I didn't, just shut up, Misao! Stop talking to your self! Then again... no stop it! Ahh, I didn't say anything! What I mean to say was..." But his eyes snapped open. He looked into her eyes and smiled as she shook her head and rambled on and on for her slip up of words. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, an innocent little peck with his soft lips. Misao shut up and put a hand to the spot staring into space while still walking blindly. She smiled. "You make me so happy too Aoshi."

They all reached Aoshi and Kaoru's house. Aoshi kissed Misao again, this time on the cheek. Kaoru and Kenshin just stared at each other thinking of their department. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to leave Kenshin even just for the night.

"Um, I guess-well... night, Kenshin." She turned.

"Wait!" He grabbed her hands and held them. "I-I can't leave you again, that I cannot. I'm afraid I won't see you again and can't leave without knowing that. I've waited two long years for you and don't want to lose you... again, that I don't. It sounds funny, but, I can't think of you living here as if you were trapped, what if I do not see you again? Oh, Kaoru I'm sorry." He kissed her hand softly feeling it may be his last connection to the girl who stole his heart. A tear fell down Kaoru's cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You won't. I'll come see you at the dojo every chance I get, Kenshin. I won't lose you either." She spoke into his hair.

A cigarette was thrown idly to the side and some scuffing of shoes against cement was heard. Then, a sharp voice filled the air. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed! I love reading your responses to the chapters, honestly! You could leave a message if you want to, no pressure.


	5. Thunder Rolls

_5) Thunder Rolls_

_By: Ochako107_

_Standard Disclaimer_

Saitoh appeared at the door eyes narrowing at the redhead who's had his hands clutched with Kaoru's. "I said what the hell are you doing?" He snapped. He took the scene before him feeling even more angry seeing Aoshi not doing as he had asked. "Boy did I not tell you not to let her be out with other boys like _him_? You will learn to respect me." Aoshi stepped in front of Misao feeling his hands itching to punch the sinister man.

"I believe Kaoru is capable of doing what she wants. No thanks to you, she is fine." Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Saitoh whipped his hand out and pushed him over into sharp gravel. Kaoru's eyes widened seeing such an act as Misao ran to Aoshi's assistance and helped him up. Kenshin let Kaoru go and faced Saitoh giving a bow.

"Ah, Saitoh, nice to meet you again, that it is."

"Like hell, what are _you_ touching her like that for? Kaoru, I forbade you to meet him again." Kaoru's eyes filled with tears.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're _not_ my father and you will never be! I'm 19 years old and you treat me like a caged animal! I'm sick of it!" She screamed. This made Saitoh furious. He slapped Kaoru hard across the face. Her lip began to bleed. Aoshi drew his two short swords and Misao knelt next to Kaoru.

"Say that again... go and say that again you sneaky little girl." He hissed, his words cutting through her like a knife. Kaoru covered her face feeling hot tears sting her face.

"How dare you touch my sister?! You will pay, uncle! You pushed and abused me when we were younger but never... and I mean never as I solemnly _swore_ on our father's grave, will I have you lay a hand on Kaoru. Want to know why I'm so icy?" Aoshi narrowed his eyes; icy blue pinning golden yellow. "Because you made me _despise_ you repugnance wolf. You have disrespected us and I will not stand idle this time. You in no way liked us any ways. Why protect Kaoru with you just hurt her?"

Saitoh smirked. "You're right, I never like you brats. I took you in because it was your mother's wish. In fact, your mother was a brat too. I always had to get her out of trouble." Aoshi took another step forward when Kenshin put out his hand up to stop him.

"How can you think... you can control people using such brutal words?"

"Control? I protect Kaoru from people like you!"

"People like me..." Kenshin closed his eyes grinning innocently. "You do not know how many times this one has hear such a phrase that you do not. I get it enough; I prefer not to hear it from you. Besides, is it not people like _me_ who make people like _Miss. Kaoru_ happy? When you say people like me, Saitoh, do you mean poor? Or do you mean people who simply are not like _you_?"

"You watch your mouth you idiot. You do not know anything let alone what it means to protect."

Kenshin laughed and his eyes flickered amber. "This one is afraid that _you_ don't know what it means to protect, that you don't. There's a difference between protection and keeping people from being happy." Kenshin said coolly.

Saitoh eyed his sword and turned to Aoshi. "I'll make you a deal; I'll let you keep Kaoru, Aoshi. She can live with you and never have me breathing down her back." Kaoru look up.

"Aoshi? Live with you? But I-"

"I found an apartment and was planning to move out, but didn't want to leave you here. I was going to tell you about it." Aoshi looked down.

"That's wonderful Aoshi! Now I can live with you and we'll be happy!" She turned to her uncle and narrowed her eyes. "What's the other end of the deal?"

"The idiot redhead here as to fight me." Kenshin drew his sword as a loud thunder rolled overhead. Kaoru gasped and Misao ran over to Kenshin.

"No! I won't let you do it, Kenshin!"

"It's not your choice, Misao that is not. I want to do this to make everyone happy. If fighting is to set Miss Kaoru free, I'll do it because..." He paused. He stared into Kaoru's sad fearful eyes. "...I love her that I really do." Kaoru ran over and hugged Kenshin around the neck.

"Oro?"

"I love you too. No one has made me feel this happy before." Misao pulled Kaoru to the side and she began crying on Aoshi's shoulder.

"I love him, Aoshi, I love him." She cried into his shirt. A blaze of lightening flashed in the heavens and Misao's eyes lit up.

"Come on Kenshin. I know you can do this. Win this one for Kaoru. Win it for us."

"Awwwww, isn't that sweet? Almost makes me want to blow chunks." Saitoh said drying invisible tears.

Kenshin turned his attention to Saitoh and frowned. "When I'm done with you, you'll be blowing real chunks."

"I guess that means you accept my challenge. Get ready red 'cause it's going be hell." Saitoh pulled out his sword and narrowed his eyes. As yellow met the swirl of violet and amber, a crash of thunder and lightning struck as rain began to fall like tears.

Misao pulled out her old pink sash and help it in the air. "Ready? Fight!" She screamed as she threw it into the air.

There came a clash of swords. They bounced back and forth clashing with each other. Kenshin jumped into the air bringing his sword down, but it was blocked.

"Hum, you're pretty good. Too bad Kaoru has to see you die humiliated. Then she'll have to live under me till I find her a suitable husband."

Kenshin pushed him off and attacked again. "You'll never have Miss Kaoru again!" He faked up and hit Saitoh on the bottom of his jaw. The older man flew back and grabbed his jaw. "This is it. Back down now or face the consequences that you must." Saitoh just laughed mockingly at Kenshin' words.

"No, you're the one who should back down, red. Feel my special technique!" He drew is sword horizontally. Kenshin was ready. He too had a special technique. Using his god-like speed he took full speed ahead. Saitoh did the same. Both men yelled their technique and charged.

Saitoh aimed for his lower chest area; the technique, gatotsu zero. Kenshin used the secret technique his grandpa taught him; aiming for shoulders thighs, sides, ankles, and chest all in one swift move; aka kakeru ryuu no hirameki.

They quickly attacked in a split second, and paused after passing each other. The world seemed to slow down for Kaoru, Aoshi, and Misao as they held their breath thinking of the outcome. Kenshin's face remained still and focused. Saitoh's the same. After a moment a chuckle escaped Saitoh's throat.

"I guess... I've lost." And he fell to the floor. Of course, it didn't kill him because Kenshin was using the dull side of the sword. (A/N: Lucky _beep_) Kenshin turned around and saw Saitoh on the floor. He sighed and his eyes flashed violet again.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru ran over, kicked Saitoh in the gut, and turned to him. She has tears in her eyes, but now they held happiness and hope.

"Kaoru!" He ran over with his god-like speed and picked her up. She giggled, her hair plastered onto her features. Her face was covered in rain mixing with the cool tears. She pushed his red bangs away from his face and caressed his scar. Her touch sent jolts down his spine and chest. Wait chest? He cried out in pain and dropped Kaoru. (A/N: smooth move, Himura --;) He knelt down and grabbed his chest, wincing in pain.

"Oh! Kenshin! Hold on, we'll get help!" She grabbed his hand. "We'll get help." He tightened his grip on her hand.

"Miss Kaoru..." And he blacked out.

Misao cringed. Aoshi pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance. Misao ran over next to Kaoru dropping to her knees with dead weight. "He's not dead, tell me he's not dead." Kaoru frowned and hugged her.

"Let's pray for the best, Misao. He just lost some blood see? Kenshin did more damage to Saitoh than he did to him. Let's get them to a hospital." Misao nodded and felt a hand on her shoulder. She got up and nodded. "He will be okay... I hope."

Aoshi saw she was cold and wet wearing her thin summer dress and gave her his coat again. He hugged her and stepped back.

"What's that for?" Misao blushed.

"Remembering how lucky I am to have you." Kaoru smiled and held Kenshin's hand tighter.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey, I feel awful making poor Saitou the bad guy, but we need an antagonist here. He should feel lucky since he makes the COOLEST one, I mean look at Shishio: he's all wrapped up in himself. (Pun intended...) and Enishi? Talk about obsessive... (Twirls a finger around the side of her head) 'craaazzy....'

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read! Thanks!


	6. Days Get Better

_**6) Days get better**_

_Standard Disclaimer applies_

Kenshin opened his eyes a little. He felt no pain surging through his body anymore, but could feel a numb coldness flooding his body down to his fingertips. He had warmth in his left hand though.

"You let me sour in the sky, this blue bird as spread her wings. You've opened my sky to feel the wind beneath my wings." She caressed his hand with her thumb, "All, I need to begin my journey away from the world below is you." Kaoru didn't know Kenshin was awake yet but she stayed with him all night. While softly stroking his hand to feel his pulse, she began humming a small melody she'd head from her grandmother. It pained her to see Kenshin sitting on his bed bandaged up and having shallow breathing. She instantly sat by his side and took his hand. What would so do... what COULD she do?

She look down, her head bent over slightly. What could she do for someone who'd finally given her what she'd want the most? Her freedom... she bit her lip softly when she felt his hand curl around her small one. She was startled.

"Kaoru I-"

"No, Kenshin, lie back, don't get up yet." He lied back and smiled. He gathered her hands and held them to his chest while leaning his head to the side, his eyes half way closed.

"How is your uncle?"

"Oh, he's okay I guess. He is injured and still unconscious. I don't really care though. He got what he deserved. I mean, what a way to let the truth come out about hating us." She tossed her head to the bed beside Kenshin, her eyes softening at the two who had been taken over by slumber. "They fell asleep but didn't want to leave your side. Your sister made you soup though, for when you get up."

Kenshin looked over to see Misao and Aoshi sleeping in the small twin sized bed. Aoshi had his hands wrapped around her waist and she was wrapped in a blanket, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned back to Kaoru and put her hand to his cheek, feeling her trembling hands on his skin. His eyes squinted slightly.

"Why are you trembling?"

Kaoru felt her breathing almost stop. "I... I'm so happy you are alive, Kenshin. I don't know what I'd do if you'd... die."

"Aoshi is still here. He would take care of you."

"It...it's not the same way I care for you though." She whispered back. "It's... different." There was a comfortable silence as Kenshin took a deep breath and put Kaoru's hand down, resting it on the plush sheets with his hand inches away from hers.

He smiled whole heartedly even though he could barely see her outline in the dark room, only illuminated by the soft moonlight casting through the blinds. "I'm so happy to be with you. That fight was worth everything right now that it certainly was." He whispered.

She shook her head chuckling. "Why do you talk like that, you silly thing? But you really need sleep, Kenshin. Close your eyes now." She gently brushed his eyes closed and laid her head on his stomach. She stroked his hair until he fell asleep. She gave a content sigh and fell fast asleep listening to the soft rumble of his stomach.

* * *

"Do you think I should, you know, wake them up? I mean, Kenshin might feel weird when he wakes up feeling Kaoru that 'close', you know? Hehe, they look so funny, Aoshi!" Misao whispered.

Kenshin woke up immediately and felt a warm person over his body. He looked over to Misao who was bright red and Aoshi who had a faint smirk on his lips. Kenshin looked over at Kaoru. She looked so peaceful sleeping, and then felt warmth where it shouldn't be. Her right hand was tucked under her head, while the other was on top of Kenshin's personal. He turned a deep shade of red, almost like his hair and his eyes popped out.

"Oro...Miss K-Kaoru, wa-wake up please, that you REALLY should." He shook her.

"No...You can't take him... please..." She muttered as she tightened her hand on the 'sheets'. Kenshin turned even redder. Then, Aoshi and Misao broke out in hysterical laughter.

Aoshi laughed, "Hey Kaoru! Wake up, there's time for 'that' some other time." Her eyes fluttered open and felt 'something' under her hand. She looked at Aoshi and Misao laughing and Kenshin staring at her bright red.

"Wh-what?" She saw her hand and quickly got up and turned even redder than Kenshin. (A/N: if that's possible) "I'm so sorry, Kenshin! I wasn't- I didn't mean to! My hand wasn't! Oh, how embarrassing..." She stuttered.

"C-come on Aoshi, let's go get breakfast and leave them to _finish up_." Misao winked and dragged Aoshi out of the room. Kaoru blushed and changed subject.

"Ah-ah, feeling better?" She began.

"Much." He smiled.

"OH PERVERT!" She screamed giving him a playful slap.

"Oro!!!"

* * *

A week passed after the turn of events. Kaoru and Aoshi immediately moved out of their uncle's house. Aoshi got a job as the local law enforcer, and Kaoru worked at the dojo. Her and Misao took a group of girls and taught them while Kenshin worked with the boys. They all lived fairly close to each other and visited everyday. They all lived happily and content.

Months passed by. Aoshi was done for the day and went to the dojo to see what's up. Misao, Kaoru and Kenshin were cleaning the place up. Kenshin was sweeping and humming. Misao was listening to her headset and the latest songs. Kaoru was picking up boards while arguing with one of Kenshin's students. This kid's parents seemed to pick him up late a lot.

"Yahiko! If you keep calling me 'ugly' and telling me I'm a stupid woman, I'll knock your head in, hear me?!" She yelled.

"Yeah, yeah ugly." He smirked. She fanned her fan out and tried to hit him on the head, but felt a hand on her arm.

"Kaoru, you can't hit him, that you can't. It's not necessary because you're not ugly; you're very pretty. Yahiko will change his mind on girls when he get older, that he will." Kenshin smiled. Kaoru practically melted.

"Oh, Kenshin, stop playing." And she kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her in and kissed her on the lips.

"What kind of class do you teach here?! Yahiko, lets go." Yahiko's mom, Megumi called. His father, Sano, leaned on the wall and gave the thumbs up sign. Kenshin reddened and a sweat drop formed.

"Oro...." Kaoru giggled and spoke low.

"I think you teach a really good class." She stroked his red hair. Then Aoshi entered. He saw Kenshin, who waved as Kaoru pulled him in to kiss.

He saw Misao twirling towards him with her eyes closed, singing along to her music as her long braid followed her dance:

_**atashi-tachi tte doushite umareta no,**_

_**hanbun da yo ne**_

_**hitori de kangaete mo miru kedo**_

_**yappa hetappi na no sa**_

_Why were "we" born?_

_We're 1/2 of each other, right?_

_I try thinking by myself, but_

_as I expected I'm not very good at it._

She abruptly stopped when she ran into the man. "Oh! Aoshi! Hi!" She said pulling the earphones off. She blushed, "I know I'm a terrible singer, sorry." Aoshi shook his head and picked her up as she squealed.

"No, I think your voice is beautiful like always." She blushed. "Hey Kaoru, Kenshin, let's go out to eat." He said not breaking his glance at Misao. Kaoru and Kenshin broke apart. She fixed her hair and Kenshin nodded innocently.

After dinner, Aoshi kissed Misao deeply. She looked surprised. As he got up, Kenshin and Kaoru stopped talking and watch him. He was very nervous.

"M-Misao, you are very special so me and you make me feel, so complete," He paused and took out a small box, "I'd feel honored if you would marry me."

Misao gasped and turned to Kenshin. He just smiled. She turned back to Aoshi, yes; he's never made her feel so complete either. She cried and leaped into his arms just as she did all those months ago when they first met. "YES! Of course Aoshi! I love you with my all." He hugged and kissed her again.

Kenshin grabbed Karou's hand and squeezed it. Kaoru kissed her husband and smiled. Their lives were finally souring above the sky, starting their endless journey through life.

* * *

END

By: Ochako107

**Author's Note:** Hey, it was short and sweet. It's supposed to be. Oh, and what of our poor Saitou?  I guess you can say he went on living on his own and didn't drown himself in misery because that's just NOT what he does.  After Aoshi and Misao got married, at the wedding he made amends with his nephew and niece, what a happy family!  Not close (especially with poor Kenshin)  but still, he was around and Kaoru admitted he was still a good father figure... just overly protective.  They lived comfortably and kept in touch.  During holidays, Saitou brings the ocasionaly can of cranberries for Thanksgiving.  Until all that smoking did him in and he was left with some lung cancer.(Kidding... you're supposed to laugh, but if it isn't funny...  Yeah, just dont.)

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed or at least _half_ enjoyed this story. I know you probably didn't like it... I did try to fix it up though. So anyway, thanks to everyone who stayed around for the end! All your comments are appreciated and I read every single lone of em'! Catch y'all later.

**THANKS EVERYONE!!!!**


End file.
